The Forgotten Window
by KittyAngel StarFig
Summary: It's been fifteen years, and Will stumbles upon away to see Lyra again. But now that he's found her, will things ever be the same again? Please R/R!!!
1. The Window

A/N: This idea just sprang into my mind

A/N: This idea just sprang into my mind.This is my first HDM fic, and I'm a huge fan of the book.Enjoy! –StarFig (this takes place 15 years after TAS)

Will Parry forced the shovel into the fresh earth, sighing.It had been only a few days since he had joined the Archeologist Foundation of Greece, and still felt out of place.Come to think of it, for the past fifteen years he could never find somewhere where he felt he belonged.Fifteen years ago he said goodbye to Lyra.

He still thought about her every day, but it seemed as though he had adjusted quite well.He had gone to high school, and college, leaving Mary Malone in the care of his mother.She was currently living with Mary, and suffered from Alzheimer's disease.During his school years, much to his surprise, he had started dating, but never got very serious.He couldn't help comparing every girl with Lyra, which never worked out too well.Besides, he always felt a lot older than his girlfriends, having experienced more before his thirteenth birthday than most experience in their lifetimes.

Now his wandering heart had led him to Greece to work with a team of four experts, in the middle of nowhere.His team was looking for remains of cultures from around roughly 9000 B. C.

Will wiped his dust-covered forehead on his sleeve, trying to stay cool.There were only small trees in the area, providing almost no shade._Almost like Citagazze…_ he thought, forgetting his work.The thought back to the day he met Lyra there… he had made her an omelet and—

"Parry! We don't have time to daydream, keep digging!"Stan Dowell, one of his partners yelled from about ten yards away.Will shook his head and smiled at Kirjava, who resided under his equipment.He had a lot of trouble keeping her a secret, and sometimes there were close calls, but none of the archeologist's ad found out.Of course, this was only his second day on the job.

Will raised his shovel and pounded it into his meager hole.It was only a few feet deep, smaller than anyone else's.As he knelt to scoop out the dirt, his shovel skidded on something.It felt as though Will had only imagined it, but he decided to investigate.Digging with his bare hands so as not to miss anything, he carefully parted the dirt away.

A glimmer of light sparked as he uncovered a rock.But when Will blinked, it was gone.Confused, will stuck his hand into the hole, only for it to slide easily through the ground as though there was not dirt there at all.He recognized that feeling… it was a window to another world!

Leaning into the hole he quickly spotted the window and peered through it.He could see a little Alpine town, where people were followed around by daemons.Will's heart missed a beat.He had stumbled into a window to Lyra's world.At impulse, his hand started to close it, but he stopped._If this window is already open, surely it mustn't hurt if I wait to close It, _Will thought, _at least until I can hop through and catch a ride to Oxford… Lyra's Oxford._Will's heart was beating faster than ever.Alarmed, Kirjava sprang to his side and peered in.

"Shall we?"She whispered, golden eyes alight and dancing.Carefully she stepped into the other world and looked back to will.

Uneasily, he looked around and followed Kirjava into the other world.

A/N:Well, did you like it?Hate it?Please tell me.I'll try and continue if enough of you like it.Next chapter will have some of Lyra's POV in it. -StarFig


	2. The Gyptians

A/N: Here's another chapter, I'm trying to write quckly because I'll be going to camp for about 2 weeks in a few days

A/N: Here's another chapter, I'm trying to write quickly because I'll be going to camp for about 2 weeks in a few days.This one starts in Will's POV, but will probably end in Lyra's.Enjoy!

Will stood up and looked around, rubbing his scar on his hand excitedly.Just the thought of being in Lyra's world made him feel like flying.Thinking of what to do next, Will realized that now that the window was open to both sides, anyone could get through.So, turning around, he reached through the window, into his world, and scooped the dirt back into his hole.As a marker, so Will could find the window, he rolled a rock about the size of his head in front of it.Feeling satisfied, will turned towards the alpine town decisively and walking into it.

The town was that of like a storybook.Little white houses and buildings with quaint burgundy roofs nestled into the hillside of the snow-capped mountains.Walking on the dirt road below him, he looked around for a sort of general store where he could get supplies and information.Will let his eyes stray aside, where he noticed a large river, gently flowing south.But what Will noticed about this river was that a string of boats was docked there.They were gyptain boats, friends of Lyra's, perhaps. 

Will ran down the hillside to what looked like the largest boat, guarded by what was no doubt a gyptian.

"Who are you and what is your business here?"The gyptain asked, his eyes piercing into Will's.

"My name is Will Parry, and I'm looking for a friend of mine who was once a friend of the gyptains."Will replied, finding no need to lie.

"Are you son of Grumman?"

"You knew my father?"Will asked, heart pounding.

"He used to trade with us, he always brought wonderful furs from the north," said the gyptain, "But now, who is this friend you are looking for?"Will wished that he could hear more of his father, but realized that Lyra were more important right now.

"Lyra Belacqua, Lyra Silvertounge to some."The gyptian gasped.

"You mean… THE child?"He asked in awe, "How do you know her?"

"We were… friends as kids," Will replied shortly, not wishing to tell the whole tale."Now, do you or your leader know where she is?"

"You will have to ask our leader, Sean Lee.Wait here, I will request his attention to the matter."The gyptain replied, and hurried onto the boat in front of Will.

About three hours later, Will sat in a large room at a table facing Sean Lee and another man.Lee himself was surprisingly young, probably only a few years older than will.The man next to him, in comparison, was incredibly old.

"Greetings, Will Parry.I am Sean Lee, ruler of the gyptians,"He said, stroking his wolf daemon, "And this," he continued, beckoning to the man beside him, "is Rantili, our alethiomomiterist.Now, will, what brings you here?Please do not leave out any details, we have all night to talk."He nodded to Will, who took a deep breath and began, trying to recount his adventures of so long ago.

It was nearly two hours before he had finished, and Will glanced to Lee."So, do you know where Lyra is?Can you help me?" he asked in a nearly hoarse voice.

"Well, your story is magnificent, and we believe Lyra is residing near oxford.We will be journeying there in a fortnight, if you would like to join us on our journey."

"That would be wonderful, I am very grateful." Will replied, grinning widely. 

"We are blessed to have a friend of Lyra's to accompany us.We have not visited her in over a year."

"Thank you.Can I ask you two more questions?"Will ventured.

"Of course, but make them short, as I am tired."

"Where are we?"

"On the west coast of Russia.Your other question?"

"Will we be at Oxford by Midsummer's eve?"

"But, it is Midsummer's eve, boy, have you forgotten the day?" Will's stomach lurched, imaging Lyra in the Botanical garden all alone.

"Excuse me sir, is there a place where I can sleep tonight?"Will mumbled, wanting to be alone.

"Ah yes, down those stair you will find a bunk we hope is suitable." Lee said, and Will bowed and quickly left.Lying on the bunk, will fell into a fitful sleep.

Lyra sat alone on the bench in the botanical gardens.When she came at noon, she could not feel Will's presence, and felt rooted to the spot. Now it had begun to rain.Had will forgotten her?Why else would he forget?Was he hurt?Dead?Lyra sat helplessly, shaking, soaked by the rain, as pan licked her cheek, also crying softly.Lyra had never felt so alone.

A/N: How was it?If you like it, I'll continue, and I believe the next chapter will be the most interesting so far.Thank you for all the reviews! –StarFig

Oh, the_devil's_advocate, about how you said that people can't see daemons unless they know about them, maybe I missed that part in the books.Sorry. But if that's true how did Will see Pan at first when he met Lyra?If you review this time, could you clear that up for me?Thanx!


	3. Lyra, Now

A/N: Hey all you HDM fans

A/N:Hey all you HDM fans!It's time for the third installment, and I don't quite know where it's going yet.I guess I'll find out.Enjoy! –StarFig

Will woke on the day of the gyptians' departure with light flowing into his eyes.Sitting up, he saw on his watch that he had slept in, and it was nearly ten-o-clock.This wasn't rare lately, for Will found it hard to sleep because he was worrying about Lyra.He remembered himself on the Midsummer's eve when he was sixteen, when Lyra came late.He could just sense it.And until Lyra arrived, he had been horribly worried.Will wondered what he would have done if Lyra had never come at all, as Will hadn't a few days ago.

Will climbed out of bed and walked up onto the main deck and found it in a bustle of people, preparing the boat to sail.He saw Ma Costa, a friend of Lyra's, who was now one of the oldest gyptians there, packing up the last of their trade with the residents of the town.Wandering over, Will offered to help.

"Bless you boy, yes, you can help wrap this meat,"Ma Costa said, waving towards a huge pile of meat that looked like seal.

An hour or two later, Will found himself sailing over icy clear water south.With the breeze whizzing past him, he felt a calm sensation come over him.With every second, he was getting closer to Lyra.

**two weeks later**

Lyra slowly brushed her long dirty blonde hair.Since that fateful day when she said goodbye to Will, her life had changed in many ways.She had attended Sophia's for about eight years and then had begun to work with a select team researching Dust.She had dated throughout her teenage years, and even rejected a few proposals, but she always took her dating life lightly.In her travels, she had visited Iorek Byrnison's tribe in the Antarctic, and kept in touch with the gyptians.

Meanwhile, Lyra was still learning how to use the alethiomometer.She could understand simpler answers, but when it came to long detailed reasonings she became lost.Every night, though, Lyra would sit down with the alethiomometer and the huge book to study.Because of this, her busy life made her quite tired, and she felt much older than twenty-seven.

Most importantly, in a trip to the North (that was still her favorite destination) she had adopted two young siblings, a boy and a girl, whom she named Serafina and Will.Now, Will was nine and Serafina five, and kept Lyra on her feet constantly.

"Mom!" Lyra heard Serafina cry, "Will's teasing me!"Sighing, Lyra put down the brush and walked into the main room of her flat in Oxford.There, she found Serafina on the couch glaring at Will, who stood nearby.

"Will, don't tease your sister," Lyra sighed.

"Sorry mom," Will said, eyes glinting mischievously._Just like Will Parry used to,_ Lyra thought, but quickly she blocked that out of her mind.Ever since last Midsummer's eve, Lyra had firmly decided to get on with her life, and not obsess over Will so much.Still she wondered why he wasn't in his world's botanical garden that afternoon.

"Mom," Will interrupted, noticing Lyra's dreamy look, "Tell us again about when you first went to Citagazze,"

"Another time, Will,"Lyra said, clearly in a daydream.

Thoughts raced through Will's head.He had just arrived in Oxford, and stopped at Lyra's door to her flat (the gyptians had given him the address.)_What will Lyra do?Will she look the same?Will she have changed?_ Will wondered.Stroking Kirjava nervously, Will lifted a trembling hand to the knocker.Mustering his courage, he firmly knocked twice.Part of him wanted Lyra to be gone, but he had to see her again.

The door opened.Will's heart skipped a beat.There, before him, stood a young woman.Her hair was dirty brown, long, and her skin tired but still bright.She still was a few inches shorter than him, and her green eyes were as bright and beautiful as when her first saw them, almost sixteen years ago.The two stood in silence, both taking each other in.

"Lyra?"Will finally whispered, almost shaking.

"Oh my god… you—you're… Will…" Lyra gasped.

A/N: Yes, a cliffie.I know you hate them, but I couldn't resist.Anyway, the faster you review the quicker I'll post chapter four.Have a nice day, and THANK YOU people for reading this, you just make my day!


	4. First Words

A/N: Sorry I kept you all in suspense for so long, I was out of town

A/N: Sorry I kept you all in suspense for so long, I was out of town.Anyway, I'll try to make this one long to satisfy you for a while (I'm going to camp for ten days tomorrow)

But anyway, without further ado, here's chapter four!

Lyra thrust herself towards Will, hugging him, as Pan embraced Kirjava.Will smiled widely, but shifted a bit, he hadn't ever seen Lyra this emotional.Drawing back, Lyra gazed at will happily.He was alive!She had been so afraid that he had died when he didn't go to the Botanical Garden.But remembering this, Lyra felt upset.

"How could you?Where were you?"She cried, tears stinging her eyes.All of this was happening too fast, she didn't know if she could handle it.

"What?"Will asked, taken aback.Then realizing she was talking about Midsummer's Eve, he said, "I forgot, I mean with finding the window and all…"

"How could you forget?"

"Let me explain!Can I come in?"This wasn't going as well as Will intended.

"I suppose,"Lyra said, stepping aside as Will stepped into the flat.He was in a little Kitchen and Living room.He noticed a desk in a corner with the farmiliar alethiomometer sitting on it.Glancing back to his beloved Lyra, he looked her over carefully.She was wearing a light khaki dress, sleeveless, and her hair was swept up into a loose ponytail.Her face had certainly aged, and he noticed that her eyes had circles around them.But her eyes still had that firey tint to it.

"Well?"Lyra asked quietly, uncertain on what to do.Will suddenly felt shy.

"Well…"

"How did you get here?"Lyra ventured, realizing that since the knife was broken he could not get to another world- could he?Will was thinking, deciding where to begin.

"I was in an archeologist dig in Greece…"Will said, and wove his story, not able to look away from the gaze he knew so well.

"Mom?"A quiet voice interrupted a few minutes later.Lyra snapped out of her trance on Will and turned to the corner, where she saw Serafina and Will (A/n: Her son, remember?) sitting side bey side in an armchair, eyes wide and looking at the man in her house that her mother was so mesmerized by.Lyra, blushing because she had forgotten about her own children's presence, turned to Will.

"Will,"Lyra said, "These are my children, Will and Serafina.Kids, do you remember me telling you about Will?"She asked.

Will sank down on the couch.He couldn't believe it.Lyra had a family.She must be married.Of course, he knew that they had agreed to go on with their lives after they left fifteen years ago, but he couldn't quite believe it.

"Oh."He said, calculating that Lyra must have married only five years after they left eachother, to have children this age.He suddenly felt at a loss for words.Pan noticed Kirjava's sudden unhappiness, and cued Lyra in.

"Oh, no, Will, it's not like that,"Lyra said quietly, soothingly."I'm not married, I adopted these kids.But, are you married?"Will, relieved, shook his head firmly.

"How could I when I compared every girl with you?"Will said tenderly, stroking Kirjava's ears.Lyra smiled, but came back to reality.

"Oh, Will, you must be tired.Are you hungry?"Lyra said, standing up and beginning to Bustle around."Here, let me take your coat."Will let her, and stood up.

"Do you have to go to work?Do you have a job?"Will asked, eyeing the kids."Do they have to go to school?"

"I can skip work today, for this.But kids, time for school."Lyra said, making some coffee.

"Aw, mom!Can't we stay?We wanna talk to Will!After all, you've told us about him for years!"Will said, looking from on adult to the other."Please?"Lyra sighed, but shook her head.

"You can talk to will after school, dear."Lyra said, and frowning, Will led Serafina out into the hall and began their walk to school.

When they were gone, Lyra took two mugs of coffee, and handing one to Will, flopped down next to him on the couch.

"I can't believe this," Lyra admitted, "I always dreamed of meeting you again, but I knew it could never happen,"

"Me too," Will said, "But here we are.Now, tell me, how's your life been?I mean, what have you been doing for the last fifteen years?"Taking a deep breath,Lyra began to tell her story, and soon, the two adults were talking like they were young again.

A/N:Well, how was it?I'll post the next chapter in about twelve days, so until then, tell me how this is going!REVIEW!! Thanx!


	5. The Descision

A/N: Okay, I know I haven't written in a while (I like to post about every two days, but I couldn't) so I'm eager to get start

A/N: Okay, I know I haven't written in a while (I like to post about every two days, but I couldn't) so I'm eager to get started.I'm estimating that there will be about two chapters after this, but I'm not sure.Thank you for all of your reviews, I really love them!!Oh yeah, just so you know, this is only a possible continuation of the AS, I really don't think it will happen, but it's nice to dream of Will & Lyra meeting again.So, here we go- chapter 5!

The two lost all track of time talking, and both Will and Lyra were startled when there came a knock on the door.Getting up slowly, Lyra opened the door and let out a gasp of delight.

"Sean Lee!! Ma Costa!What are you doing here?"She exclaimed.

"Didn't Will mention us? Dear, how are you?You look tired."Will remembered that the Gptians were planning to visit Lyra.

"Come in, Will's here too, and oh," Lyra said, checking the time, "The kids should be home in a few minutes."She stepped out of the way, and Sean Lee and Ma Costa stepped inside.After exchanging greetings, Lee realized that Lyra and her friend must have a lot of catching up to do; by the way they kept exchanging glances.

"Lyra, dear, we wish we could stay longer, but we must unload the boats and begin our trading.But we would be honored to have you two and the children for a dinner tomorrow night, before we set sail again."Lee offered, looking from Lyra to Will.

"Of course, that would be wonderful."Will accepted, seeing Lyra's face light up.

"Yes, we'll see you then," Lyra said, and led her two friends to the door.Then the two sank back into deep conversation, reliving the old times, and forgetting where they were.It wasn't until that evening, after the kids were in bed that Lyra turned the conversation to more serious matters.

"But Will, what are you going to do now?"Lyra asked, and Will felt a longing in the back of his heart."You can't have the window open too long, because remember, Dust is being lost all of the time."She continued, feeling the same longing in her heart.

"I don't know.I mean, we already agreed that we should live our lives separately, fully, but now that this happened,"

"Oh, Will, what are you thinking?"

"I'm not sure I can leave now that I've seen you again."

"We've both changed so much," Lyra said gently, "We aren't kids anymore."

"I know, but listen to this, Lyra, we've already lived the best years of our lives.If I stayed here, I'd be happy with this life, having experienced life in both worlds, one without and with you, and—

"No," Lyra almost whispered, biting her lip and obviously trying not to cry.She stroked Pan, now curled up around her neck, "I couldn't.How could I let you fade away before my eyes?Forty years old is such a short life—

"But much longer than twenty five, as I would have lived if I had come with you in the first place."Will added, and he felt his heart jolt as he heard her reply.

"No.We can't, I can't, this is just like last time.You know we can't be together until we die.We have to be strong Will,"but already tears were streaming down her face.Leaning on Will, she sighed, "I'm so glad you came back, but I think this is only hurting us, to be ripped away from eachother again. I can't do it,"

"_We _can, Lyra," Will said, realizing what he had to do, for himself, and Lyra. "We can get through this. I just had to see you, I missed you, every day, every night,"

"Me too."

"So I'll stay, but only until,"

"You can go back with the Gyptains."

"Right."

"We can do this," Lyra said, but it was more like a question than a comment.

"I know."

A/N:How was it?Sorry it ended on a sad note but as I said, this is how Pullman made it.Don't worry, I'll write two more chapters, and I promise the last one will end as happy as I can make it.But for now, please review!! 


	6. Farewell

A/N: Sorry I've taken awhile to get this part up, but I REALLY appreciate all of the reviews

A/N: Sorry I've taken awhile to get this part up, but I REALLY appreciate all of the reviews. Oh, someone mentioned that John Faa was the leader of the Gyptians, not Sean Lee, but since John Faa was really old in Pullman's books, I figure fifteen years later he may have passed away or something by then.Just wanted to clear that up… Enough rambling, hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Lyra and Will sat there a long time, in silence, just enjoying each other's company, something they wouldn't experience again for a long time.The house was silent for at least an hour, but was interrupted by the phone ringing.Smiling apologetically, Lyra slowly stood up and picked up he phone.

"Hello?"Will watched Lyra's face sinking in a frown. 

"Can't this wait?" She asked, glancing at Will.Will shook his head slightly; he didn't want to put Lyra's life on hold.

"Give me ten minutes," Lyra said to the phone, and hung up.Immediately she began to grab her purse. "Listen, Will, the theologians at work are in a mess.The dust communications are down, I'm needed in there right away." She said hurriedly.

"It's okay," Will said, glancing down.Suddenly Lyra got an idea.

"Wanna see where I work?" And there, for a moment, Will saw that familiar glint in her eye once again.

"Wouldn't I be a nuisance? I mean, what about the kids?" Will asked.

"You'd never be a nuisance. Besides, you know more about dust than more of our employees. I'll get the neighbors to watch the kids, we have a system worked out for stuff like this." Will smiled, and stood up, grabbing his coat.

As Lyra and Will hurried down the hall, Lyra stopped at the next door and did a complicated sort of knock. "That's how I ask the neighbors to watch the kids," Lyra explained, and yelling "Thanks" to the door, the two ran out of the building.

"So, does this happen a lot?" Will asked, running beside her through the dark streets.He figured it was past midnight.

"Studying Dust is demanding work," Lyra replied, and after a few blocks, stopped at a majestic building of brick. "In here," She said, leading Will inside, and was immediately bombarded by people.This gave Will some time to glance around.It looked a lot like an office in his world, but everything seemed to have a welcoming air to it.

"This is Will," Lyra said, causing Will to break out of his thoughts.He saw a tall woman standing in front of him, with wispy red hair. "Will, this is Dr. Handray, my assistant, and a very close friend of mine," Will shook hands with Dr. Handray, who said smiling, "So Lyra, nice boyfriend."Lyra grinned and corrected her."That was a long time ago. Now he's just a very, _very_ close friend."Will knew this was true, but he wished they were a couple. Deep down, he knew they had changed too much to get back together.

"Whatever you say, Lyra," Dr. Handrey said, smiling. "Anyway, the problem is over here…"

The next day went by faster than Will could have ever imagined.Lyra took the day off from work and they spent the whole day talking, exploring Lyra's Oxford.All too soon they had come and gone to the feast with the Gyptains.It was then that Will had to say goodbye, for the Gyptains would be leaving in a matter of hours.Lyra and will stood alone in an abandoned room of the Gyptians boat, just gazing into each other's eyes.It was Lyra who found the words to say first.

"I guess I should be going," she said, forcing a smile onto her face.

"Yeah."

"I wish it could be different… I wish we could stay together forever and ever and-

Will softly put his finger over her lips. "We will be.Just remember that. We will be together."He felt a single tear sweep down his face, and noticed that Lyra was crying silently too.They fell into a hug, longer and more flooding with emotions than ever before. Will felt as though another part of his heart was gone.

When they finally drew apart, Lyra smiled and, kissing Will lightly, whispered in his ear, "We _will_ be together." Then she turned and left, with Pan laced around her neck.Will never forgot the way she walked of that room, slowly, deliberately, sadly, and the way her soft lips had lightly pressed against his, and the way she whispered delicately in his ear,

"We will be together."

The End

A/N: How was it? Okay, so there was going to be another chapter, but it really doesn't fit.I also wanted a happy ending, but in a sense, it DOES have a happy ending, with the thought in their minds that they would be together for eternity when they died.So, tell me what you think, I'd love to hear from you!!! (No, I will not write another chapter, I decided to end it this way.) I luv u guys!!!

-StarFig


End file.
